Legends:Base Echo
A Base Echo era uma instalação da Aliança Rebelde estabelecida após a Batalha de Yavin. História Após o sucesso contra o Império Galático em Yavin 4, o Alto Comando da Aliança Rebelde enviou várias equipes expedicionárias pela galáxia para encontrar uma localização adequada para uma nova base, percebendo que uma retaliação imperial viria rapidamente contra sua base em Yavin 4. Enquanto fugia de uma perseguição de esquadrões imperiais em 0 DBY, Luke Skywalker acabou encontrando o planeta gelado de Hoth. Sua localização remota, com um cinturão de asteróides fornecendo proteção e a baixa probabilidade de presença imperial no local fizeram de Hoth o lugar ideal para o novo quartel general da Aliança Rebelde. Skywalker recomendou o planeta ao Alto Comando da Aliança e os líderes concordaram com sua proposta. Após mais uma recomendação, por parte dos aliados Habassa, o Alto Comando da Aliança começou a pensar que Hoth poderia ser a localização para sua nova base importante para a Aliança. thumb|left|250px|Interior da Base Echo. Para examinar melhor o planeta, as Forças Especiais da Aliança estabeleceram lá um pequeno posto avançado, para avaliar a potencial construção de uma base maior. Apesar do pequeno posto ter sido atacado por uma pequena força Imperial, as Forças Especiais defenderam o posto com sucesso e nenhum Imperial sobreviveu para reportar sobre o ocorrido. Após escapar de simultâneos ataques do caçador de recompensas Raskar e do contrabandista Salmakk, o Major Kem Monnon, líder do Corpo de Engenheiros da Aliança, foi avisado da existência de uma série de cavernas usadas pelo velho contrabandista. Monnon então foi enviado para Hoth para planejar e supervisionar o que se tornaria futuramente na Base Echo. Análises geotérmicas indicaram que a melhor localização para a base era na ponta norte, na única região habitável próximo ao equador. Os engenheiros de Monnon costruiram a base abaixo das montanhas de Clabburn Range, ao sul do Fluxo de Gelo de Nev, e reforçaram as cavernas de gelo naturais abaixo da superfície para servirem de caminho. Após dois anos, a Base Echo foi concluída. Duas amplas portas abriam-se para as entradas principais da base, ao norte e ao sul da cordilheira.. O hangar foi um dos primeiros segmentos construídos para permitir o fluxo constante de recursos. A instalação incluía trincheiras de defesa perimetral, plataformas para equipamentos anti-infantaria e anti-veículos, um canhão de íon anti-orbital V-150, uma unidade com-scan planetário OrC-19, escudos de proteção, instalação médica e centro de comando. A esta altura, a base abrigava 7.500 soldados e comandantes, 350 pessoas ligadas à medicina e 120 droides. O hangar era grande o suficiente para abrigar simultaneamente ao menos trinta transporte s médios GR-75, sessenta caças rebeldes, doze T-47 airspeeders, a Millennium Falcon e a Outrider. A Aliança patrulhava o terreno que circundava a Base Echo montada em tauntauns e T-47 airspeeders e regularmente repeliam ataques de Wampas. O perímetro da base era dotado de postos de escolta chamado de "Estações Echo", como a Estação Echo 3-8, Estação Echo 3-T-8 e Estação Echo 5-7. A Base Echo foi o local da Batalha de Hoth travada entre o Império e a Aliança em 3 DBY. O Império enviou poderosas unidades de assalto para Hoth, com o objetivo de destruir a base da Aliança. Os Rebeldes lutaram numa ação de atraso, para dar tempo para que o código 1-5, a evacuação da base, fosse executado. Assistindo os Rebeldes nesta evacuação, estava Dash Rendar, um mercenário que ficou retido na base, e que foi excepcional lutando em terra e nos Airspeeders. Mas a Força Blizzard Imperial acabou destruindo o gerador de energia da base e implantando os snowtroopers da 501ª Legião dentro da base. na luta de sala em sala que se seguiu, muitos funcionários restantes foram mortos. Assim que o último transporte da aliança decolou, o canhão de íon foi programado para se autodestruir para desmoronar a Base Echo. Embora por razões ainda desconhecidas, o canhão não se autodestruiu, o resto da base foi destruída pelas Forças Especiais da Aliança, que instalaram explosivos ao redor da base. Onze anos depois, o canhão de íons foi encontrado intacto e capaz de atirar por Jaden Korr, durante seu encontro com os Discípulos de Ragnos e os Remanescentes Imperiais nas ruínas congeladas da Base Echo. Quando Skywalker e Callista Ming retornaram à Hoth,, em 12 DBY, eles encontraram um bando de caçadores de peles de Wampa escondidos na base abandonada enquanto a presa faminta esperava do lado de fora. Apesar dos dois Jedi tentarem salvar o grupo, os wampas demonstraram mais uma vez sua incrível capacidade de trabalhar em grupo para matar. Luke e Callista escaparam por pouco de Hoth com suas vidas. thumb|right|300px|Hangar da Base Echo durante a [[Legends:Batalha de Hoth|Batalha de Hoth.]] Em 14 DBY, uma força de Remanescentes Imperiais reocuparam as ruínas da Base Echo. Esperando descobrir a localização de Dagobah nos sistemas ainda em funcionamento do núcleo computador da Aliança, os Sith, devotos de culto de Ragnos, e seus subordinados Imperiais cavaram a partir do casco de um AT-AT destruído. Suas atividades foram descobertas por Jaden Korr. O jovem Jedi destruiu os snowtroopers e os AT-ST e expulsou os assistentes dos Sith. Ele duelou com a Jedi Negro Alora e a derrotou. Mesmo assim, Alora conseguiu escapar, prometendo encontra-lo novamente. Foi durante a exploração de Jaden pelas ruínas da Base Echo que ele descobriu a sala de controle do canhão de íon, de onde o canhão, ainda intacto, podia ser visto. Apesar de não ser mais capaz de rastrear um alvo, o canhão extraiu energia de seus reatores e foi capaz de disparar. Pessoas conhecidas *2-1B *Cal Alder *Jess Allashane *Wedge Antilles *Areta Bell *Bervin *Bindu *Blainekie *Vildar Blin *C-3PO *Crix Madine *Tycho Celchu *Chewbacca *Beryl Chiffonage *Crimmins *Cubber Daine *Tarrin Datch *Delevar *Bren Derlin *Dervis *EG-4 *F4-7 *Samoc Farr *Toryn Farr *Ledick Firest *FX-7 *Caled Galfridian *Líder Verde *Dois Verde *Grond *Nala Hetsime *Reyé Hollis *Dice Ibegon *Tigran Jamiro *Wes Janson *Jielu *K-3PO *Maren Kelsome *Kensaric *Derek Klivian *Kira Lar *Tenk Lenso *Losca *M-3PO *Maer *Pharl McQuarrie *Stevan Makintay *Lag Mettier *Tarn Mison *Jobin *Voren Na'al *Sala Natu *Romas Navander *Kesin Ommis *Princesa Leia Organa *Judder Page *Corman Quien *R2-D2 *R3-A2 *R-3PO *R3-Y2 *R5-M2 *Dak Ralter *Darklighter *Dash Rendar *Tamizander Rey *Carlist Rieekan *Meghan Rivers *Roj *Vyn Rolado *Rory *Seito *Zev Senesca *Wyron Serper *Lak Sivrak *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Sora *Berec Tanaal *Palo Torshan *Rebelde não indentificado *Técnico rebelde não indentificado *Shawn Valdez *Jeroen Webb *X2 Aparições *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' * *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' * *''Entrenched'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Slaying Dragons'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' video game *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Tyrant's Test Aparições não canônicas *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''Free Memory'' Fontes *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 15'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', First Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/tauntaun_mount.jpg|cardname=Tauntaun Mount}} * *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * Categoria:Lugares em Hoth Categoria:Bases militares da Aliança Rebelde